Today, interests of modern people in health management and figure management have increased.
In particular, modern people are interested in supply of social sports at a national level in order to reduce medical cost by entering an aging era.
As a result, there is a trend that people that regularly take exercise increase, but indoor sports which can show an exercise effect within a short time are preferred due to temporal and spatial limits that people have for busy modern life.
In the case of the indoor sports, since the exercise is performed outdoors, the indoor sports can be performed regardless of seasonal and temporal limits and with the increase of people who enjoy the indoor sports, indoor exercise equipments capable of increasing exercise effects have variously developed and supplied.
For example, since bicycle riding does not give an impact on a knee joint and provides a superior exercise effect, the bicycle riding is one of most generalized exercises. Indoor bicycle exercise equipments have been sold in order to acquire the exercise effect and supplied and used in general households as well as public exercise facilities in recent years.
However, since the indoor bicycle exercise equipments are fixed, the indoor bicycle exercise equipments are very monotonous while taking exercise. Therefore, the indoor bicycle exercise equipments cannot satisfy a long-time exercisable desire.
Accordingly, Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2010-0082823 discloses an example that the indoor bicycle exercise equipment can be inclined horizontally to grant a feel as if actually riding the bicycle, thereby exciting a curiosity, providing a fun, and doubling the exercise effect.
However, the disclosed unexamined patent has a structure in which a post part fixing a handle just pivots and a bicycle body is configured to be inclined while the handle post rotates horizontally around the pivot, and as a result, the structure is completely different from a bicycle movement and the exercise effect when stepping on a pedal while standing up with spacing a hip from a saddle in an actual bicycle, thereby degrading a sense of reality.
Meanwhile, bicycle exercise equipments are continuously developed, which can give the feel as if actually riding the bicycle while systematically managing an exercise situation of a user who uses the bicycle exercise equipments and as one of the developed bicycle exercise equipments, Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2013-0090221 is disclosed, which implements a virtual reality bicycle riding exercise function.
However, the examined patent does not have a function to precisely control an actual physical exercise load depending on a stored path and cannot but have a limit in the exercise effect due to restriction of an interesting game function such as a motorcycle type game equipment which can be used in a game center, does not have a management function of individual user histories, and is just disposable, and as a result, it is difficult to systematically manage personal exercise.
In particular, since the bicycle is ridden with only initially stored path information, the user may feel boredom due to repeated use and a system which enables the user to make an exercise plan and take the exercise by using verifying and using exercise information thereof is not provided, and as a result, there is a room for enhancement in terms of convenience, efficiency, and usability.